This invention relates to a three-dimensional toy, typically designed to resemble a character, animal, vehicle, or the like, comprising at least a first portion, typically the head of the character, that can be inflated by squeezing a second portion, typically the body, and which can be controllably deflated.
The prior art includes several patents disclosing inflatable toys. For example, Cooke U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,673 shows a doll comprising a hollow rubber figurine, which is inflated as it is manipulated. The Cooke doll comprises one or more bellows-like devices including check valves, so that when the bellows is squeezed and released, air is forced into the interior of the doll, expanding it without distorting its overall shape; see col. 1, lines 28-30.
Savage U.S. Pat. No. 743,570 shows an inflatable snake or the like that is provided with a valve for inflation and xe2x80x9cslow leakagexe2x80x9d (p. 1, line 40), so that the toy assumes various shapes during inflation and deflation.
Larsen U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,193 shows a toy having two bladders interconnected at a central neck having oppositely-disposed check valves formed therein. Both bladders are simultaneously inflated through a separate orifice. Play consists of forcing air back and forth between the bladders, making a whistling sound. Pedersen U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,107 shows a generally similar toy.
Also of some relevance to the present invention are Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,646, showing an inflatable floating water toy, arranged such that exhausting air propels the toy; Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,526, showing a toy comprising a squeezable portion containing a bladder, and an animation mechanism driven by the compressed air thus produced; Cotter U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,244 and Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 602,294, showing self-inflating balls; Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,028 showing a valve for inflatable articles; von Mohr U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,013, showing a toy that snaps between different configurations; and Rotwein U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,109 and Bills U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,651, both showing pumps comprising check valves formed by flaps of resilient material.
None of the above references show an inflatable toy, wherein a squeezable bladder, bellows or other hand-operated pump inflates an expanding balloon or like member so as to create an amusing change of the appearance of the toy. More particularly, none of these references show an inflatable toy wherein the appearance of the toy is distorted in an amusing manner upon inflation, for example by variation in the proportion of its components. Moreover, none of these references show an inflatable toy wherein the expanding balloon can be deflated controllably, so as to allow the user complete control over the degree of inflation. To provide such a toy, and in particular such a toy which is inexpensively manufacturable and durable in use, is the principal object of the invention.
A more particular object of one embodiment of the invention is to provide such a toy that can be operatedxe2x80x94that is, repetitively inflated and deflatedxe2x80x94while holding the toy in one hand; this allows a user to play with the toy while using the other hand for other purposes, e.g., while talking on the telephone. The toy thus has much broader appeal than if two hands are required to manipulate it.
According to the present invention, an inflatable toy comprises a simple and inexpensively manufacturable pump, configured such that as a bladder or the like is squeezed, air is pumped into an inflatable balloon. In one preferred embodiment, the balloon is shrouded by an expandable fabric material, such as xe2x80x9cSpandexxe2x80x9d, on which may be printed a design, such as the face or head of a character or the like. The bladder may conveniently be disposed inside the body portion of the character, so that as the body is squeezed, the head inflates; the change in their relative proportion distorts the character""s appearance, providing a source of amusement. Appendages such as ears or eyes may also be provided, and may themselves be distorted as the balloon is inflated. The covering shroud may include xe2x80x9chidden revealsxe2x80x9d, that is, lettering or additional figuring that is only seen as the toy expands. A user-operable release valve is provided, so that the user can repetitively inflate and deflate the balloon; in one embodiment, both can be accomplished with one hand. The pressure thus released can be employed to sound a whistle or provide another audible effect, or to power an animated portion of the toy, e.g. to spin a toy airplane""s propellor. A pressure-relief valve is also provided, to prevent overpressurization of the balloon.